Feelings can change
by JJcoolaid
Summary: When Timmy and his friends are in Freshman year, his feelings change for a certain girl but will drama get in the way of him admitting his feelings PLEASE R&R!. THIS IS MY SECOND STORY! WARNING: SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

_**Feelings Can Change**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**"Why the hell is freshman year so difficult!" Timmy said to his friends. It was lunch time in Dimsdale High school. Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie, A.J and Chester were all sitting down in the cafeteria. Every lunchtime they always tried their best to stay away from the Cool Table which contained Chad, Trixie, Veronica and Tad.**

**"Because were not high priority especially since you broke up with Trixie Tang!" Chester exclaimed.**

**"I don't see why you broke up with her. She was your dream girl since, forever! How the hell did you break up with the most beautiful girl in Dimsdale. I couldn't grab a date at all!" Sanjay said, while eating a turkey salad.**

**"Just give Timmy some space, am sure he has a reason." Tootie said calming the group.**

**"look you guys, I know from how long ago I said that I loved but I guess that was just lust. She also was annoying and was too clingy she always had to show me off like I was her prize" Timmy said.**

**"Ok then. But you were a very lucky man to have her. A.J said. He had a look of jealousy on his face.**

**"So, whats going to happen if we stand in her way. Remember she can be a little sket sometimes when she is ready" Tootie stated. She frowned as she looked at the cool groups direction. Soon enough, she met the gaze of Trixie Tang. Trixie glared fire into her eyes.**

**"Umm..."**

**"What is it Tootie?" Timmy asked very concerned.**

**"Umm, nothing to worry about but has Trixie sent you guys glares since Timmy broke up with her?" she said to the group.**

**"Nope." they all said in unison.**

**"I wouldn't worry about it. She's just being herself "Chester said biting into his sandwich, which contained tuna and sweetcorn.**

**"Look you guys we better get to class in a minute." Sanjay said **

**"Yes, thank you dad!" Elmer said laughing, as he rolled his eyes, they all exited the cafeteria but didn't notice a pair of glaring eyes.**

* * *

**_Afterschool_**

**The gang were at Timmy's house after school, just chilling in the living room. Sanjay Elmer and A.J were playing the new video game that had Dimsdale at their feet to the video game shops, Chimpanzee War. Tootie and Timmy were sitting on the couch together, reading on Tootie's laptop of the popular kids gossip page. Timmy and Tootie had to make sure that the cool kids were going to make rumours about the gang. Timmy and Tootie were like the parents and hated to see the gang hurt or upset. In fact they were the same.**

**"What do you guys want to eat. There's Chinese or pizza. Maybe even Vietnamese I could order." Timmy asked the group**

**"Chinese!" the group said, in unison.**

**"Coming right up" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"Timmy, when should we meet tomorrow? The park, gym, here or at the treehouse?" Elmer asked not keeping his eye off at his green Chimpanzee, which was winning by throwing dynamite at the other coloured Chimpanzees.**

**"Lets all just meet at the treehouse" A.J said.**

**"Cool!" they all said in unison once more.**

**Tootie's eyes widened as soon the laptop made a noise. She opened up the text:**

**THE TOP 5 GIRLS**

**1. TRIXIE **

**2. VERONICA**

**3. BELLA**

**4. CLAIRE**

**5. TOOTIE**

**"OH MY GOD!" Tootie screamed in the house. All the guys jumped as tootie was hyperventilating on the couch.**

**"Whats wrong?!" Timmy asked eyes popping out.**

**"IM ON THE LIST!" She shouted.**

* * *

**PLEASE R & R,. I WONT CONTINUE IF YOU DONT REVIEW. IM STILL NEW AT FANFICTION**

**JJcoolaid**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Feelings Can Change_**

**"NO WAY"**

**"ALL RIGHT"**

**"REALLY"**

**"WOW"**

**"You cannot be serious!" the gang said in unison.**

**"I AM!" Tootie exclaimed. But she frowned a moment afterwards.**

**"Whats wrong, aren't you happy?" Elmer asked as he paused the game before his Chimpanzee died by toxic gas.**

**"You guys why in the world would I be on the top 5 list of girls. This is an important thing at the moment." she said in a thinking way." The list is made up out of votes by the student body every month. Why would they choose me." She said, then suddenly she gasped and slumped on the couch "Unless it's a joke."**

**"But you are pretty. S****o why wouldn't they choose you. Your smart, pretty and funny." Timmy stopped and blushed as he realized what he said and he and Tootie blushed, while the rest looked at the couple suspiciously.**

**"Well thanks, Timmy but I still I think this could be a joke."**

**"Well I wouldn't worry about it I would love to see the queen take this piss take." Chester laughed, ****as the gang laughed with him.**

_**TRIXIE'S POV**_

**"AHHH FOR FUCK SAKE. HOW THE FUCK IS SHE ON THE FUCKING LIST!"****Trixie Tang screamed as she was with Veronica in her pink bedroom. they both wore their cheerleading outfits, as they were sitting on the bed.**

**"How the fuck is she on this list." Veronica said in amazement.**

**"Well, she wont be for long for long." Trixie said with a growl.**

**"What do you plan on doing"**

**"Dont you worry about it" Trixie said in a devilish tone.**

**"well I wouldn't do anything yet if Turner and her friends are in the way." Veronica intergected.**

**"My dear Veronica, you have a lot to learn. With are popularity we can always get what we want. Now what i plan to do is...**

* * *

**WHAT WILL TRIXIE DO? WILL SHE BREAK THE GANG? WILL SHE DO SOMETHING TO TOOTIE? WILL TIMMY BE ABLE TO HANDLE WHAT COMES NEXT? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? TUNE IN!**

**JJcoolaid**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Feelings Can Change_**

**_After School_**

**"Wow. She will never stop to amaze me, will she?" Timmy asked the gang as he slumped down on his checkered pink and white bean bag and took off his pink cap.**

**The gang was at their official treehouse behind the city dumpsters. You might be wondering _'Why behind the dumpsters?'_ It's not as bad as you would think. Remember A.J was still a genius.**

**"I don't know." Sanjay shrugged. "All I know is that music is the greatest way to think about stuff." Sanjay suggested as stood up from his green bean bag chair and went to the big sonic boom stereo that was in the corner of the tree house.**

**"Oh, what about Chip Skylark and the BFG's?" Tootie suggested as she stood up from her checkered pink and purple bean bag to find the DVD case for the song she wanted.**

**Chester spoke up.**

**"I swear that's the sixth band this year. I wonder why he can't get along with his co-workers."**

**"I talked to him the other day, but he seemed distracted with Vicky." Timmy mentioned. "I never thought I would say that."**

**"I can't seem to find it." Tootie said, disappointed and sat back down.**

**"It wouldn't matter the stereo isn't working." Sanjay said. A.J stood up from his light blue bean bag and examined the stereo.**

**"It would take me at least two days to fix it."**

**"Oh well, let's just talk." Elmer suggested, as he was sitting on his brown bean bag, while he was massaging his face with cream. A.J had made this for him for his boil to shrink and it did more than shrink it, in fact it got rid of it! He just had to rub it on every month.**

**"Does anyone feel that we were being watched today?" Tootie asked her friends, as her eyes panned around the circle formation that they were in.**

**"Actually, yeah. Veronica and Trixie were glaring at us today." Chester added, while he was at the microwave in the kitchen, heating up some hot wings.**

**"Maybe because of the list." Timmy interjected.**

**"It just feels so different being recognised at school. Even seniors started to talk to me." Tootie said "And I even asked people if they voted for me; some said no, some said they didn't vote at all."**

**"So it's still a mystery of how you got on the list." AJ said, looking pensive. "Someone must have hacked into the website's mainframe or something."**

**"Well whomever it was, they were right to put you on the list." Sanjay said.**

**"Yeah." everyone agreed. Tootie blushed.**

**"Aww, you guys; thanks!" Tootie thanked bashfully. Timmy glared at the rest of the boys.**

**"I'm gonna go outside." Timmy said to his friends and walked out slowly.**

**"What's up with him?" Tootie asked suspiciously. They all shrugged.**

**"I'm gonna talk to him." she said and walked out.**

**"Awkward." Chester said, stuffing his face with hot wings.**

* * *

**WHAT WILL THEY TALK ABOUT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

**JJcoolaid**

**P.S: BETA READ BY irresistiblecookie.**

**Also, i've made a poll which is up on my profile. If you want, please vote on it.**


End file.
